Diferente
by iYumiM
Summary: Mephisto era diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto. Yaoi, insinuação de lemon.


**Nome:** _Diferente_

**Casal:** _Mephisto x Shiro_

**Anime:** _Ao no Exorcist_

**Completa:** _[X] Sim [ ] Não_

**Data de criação:** 07/10/2012

**Publicada:** _29/11/2012_

**-x-**

**Resumo:** Mephisto era diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto.

**Avisos: **Homossexualidade ~ ~ Yaoi

**Música:** _Creedence Clearwater Revival - Have You Ever Seen The Rain?_

**-x-**

**Alguém me falou há muito tempo**

**Que há uma calmaria antes da tempestade.**

**Eu sei; vem vindo há algum tempo.**

Ele era diferente de qualquer um, a_lém do fato de ser um demônio_. Ele sabia de tudo e fingia não saber de nada. Ele era a pessoa mais esperta que eu conhecia e se fazia de burro. Ele era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, depois dos gêmeos, e fingia não sentir o mesmo. Mas ele só fingia, _em todas as coisas que eu disse_.

Bom, eu era um padre, era assim que deveria continuar minha vida. Padres não se relacionam com outras pessoas dessa mineira, padres não se casam com mulheres. Mas... Mephisto era um homem, ou pelo menos ele tinha um pênis. Em meio aquela relação conturbada eu o contava sobre meus planos no futuro, _e todos envolviam ele, _mas eu não dizia, porque ele _sabia_. Costumava dizer que esperava por tempos de calmaria, e ele me dizia que os tempos de calmaria eram o presente, porque no futuro viria à tempestade, e isso vindo da boca dele eu acreditava, porem em minha mente as coisas estavam tão erradas. Na minha mente, já estávamos na tempestade sem ela nem se aproximar.

**Dizem que quando terminar**

**Choverá num dia ensolarado.**

**Eu sei; brilhando como água.**

Era difícil para eu cuidar dos dois sem a ajuda de uma mulher, mas todos ali me ajudavam tanto quanto podiam com as duas crianças gêmeas que eram tão diferentes. Yukio era calminho, e dificilmente chorava pelas coisas fora as necessidades básicas das crianças: Fome, sono, ou quando sujavam as fraudas. Só que Rin era agitado, ele fazia bagunça, gritava muito e era quase impossível deixar ele em qualquer lugar que ele pudesse se jogar, puxar qualquer coisa, destruir algo ou jogar na cabeça de Yukio.

Apesar disso, eu amava tê-los ali, e eu adorava as visitas que o "irmãozinho" mais velho fazia. Ele era meio arisco com os dois, mesmo que Rin o adorasse, e ficasse puxando seus cabelos com a mesma ânsia que puxava os meus óculos, ele normalmente mantinha uma distancia aceitável deles. Quando eu perguntei o porquê disso, Mephisto me respondeu que eles eram perigosos demais. _Claro, com certeza os dois bebês poderiam mata-lo_.

Estávamos na sala, os bebês dormiam e conversávamos sobre como ia a escola. Ele parecia sempre desleixado com ela, mas eu sabia que ele gostava daquilo, ocupava seu tempo.

– Sabe, Shiro, você tem se saído um bom pai. Até troca as fraudas direitinho. – Ele dava aquele sorriso tão especifico dele, que ficava quase em um sarcasmo.

– Tenho medo que eu não continue sendo um bom pai por muito tempo. Afinal, não sei eu quanto tempo vou poder ficar bloqueando as investidas de Satã. – Sentados lado a lado no sofá eu não conseguia olha-lo enquanto falava sobre meus medos. Eu não conseguia imaginar o quanto minhas crianças iriam sofrer, porque eu sentia dor até na minha alma.

Mephisto poderia sentir aquele sentimento ruim me rodeando, e soltando a taça de vinho que bebia, se aproximou um pouco mais e puxou com dois dos dedos o brinco que eu usava, em forma de cruz. Continuou brincando um pouco com ele, com o rosto próximo do meu, e eu só conseguia olhar para a boca dele, que ainda sorria.

– Se para você estamos em dias ruins, Shiro, eu não me importo em ser seus momentos de calmaria.

E daquela frase surgiu nosso primeiro beijo. E surgiu também a primeira interrupção pelo choro de Rin.

**Eu quero saber, você alguma vez viu a chuva?**

**Eu quero saber, você alguma vez viu a chuva?**

**Caindo em um dia ensolarado?**

Estava chovendo bastante, e nos dois permanecíamos deitados no chão, na grama, nos sujando completamente, mas com uma felicidade incrível. Ele queria fugir um pouco da escola, eu queria fugir um pouco de todos os meus pensamentos, e com isso acabamos em uma casinha pequena, afastada, perto da praia por um final de semana. Tivemos nossa primeira noite juntos na noite que se passou, e eu não poderia estar mais relaxado do que estava, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, e com ele descansando em cima do meu peito.

Naquele momento eu não queria palavras, eu não queria conversas, porque sempre que conversávamos _discutíamos um pouco, _pelas opiniões tão diferentes. E eu não queria brigar. Eu queria abraça-lo e ficar com ele por todo o tempo que conseguisse, _porque ele era os meus momentos de calmaria_.

**Ontem, e dias antes**

**O Sol é frio e a chuva é forte**

**Eu sei, foi assim por toda minha vida**

Ficamos naquela "relação" por muito, muito tempo. Os garotos já não eram mais tão pequenos, mas as nossas noites também não diminuíram. Ele agora era a minha vida, e eu sabia que eu era a vida dele a cada gemido, a cada sorriso, a cada palavra e a cada discussão que tínhamos.

E eu nunca deixei de dizer a ele que ele era lindo, que eu o amava. Que ele era _meu_lindo, que ele era _meu_ amor. E mesmo que ele fosse quase incapaz de me dizer isso, eu sabia que ele sentia. _Porque ele me mostrava._

E eu adorava pensar que ele foi meu ontem, e que ele era meu hoje, e que amanha ele continuaria sendo meu.

**Até a eternidade**

**Através do círcula, rápido e devagar**

**Eu sei, isso não pode acabar, imagino**

Meus meninos agora já estavam mais velhos, Rin se metia em confusões e ele ainda não tinha libertado seu poder, mas Yukio já tinha começado seu treinamento e já era um exorcista forte, duro na queda.

E eu e ele continuávamos "juntos". Nunca tinha pedido ele em namoro, ou tentando aprofundar as nossas noites juntos, até porque eu sabia que se eu fizesse isso ele iria fugir na primeira oportunidade, Mephisto não era homem feito para ser preso, ele gostava da liberdade dele e gostava que eu cofiasse nele. Por isso eu sabia que todos esses anos que estivemos juntos ele nunca esteve com outra pessoa, e nem ao menos pensou em outra.

"Satisfaça meu ego, meus desejos, minhas vontades, e me sacie na cama. Eu não posso esperar menos de você, Shiro."

E eu fazia tudo que ele queria. E eu faria pela eternidade.

**Eu quero saber, você alguma vez viu a chuva?**

**Eu quero saber, você alguma vez viu a chuva**

**Caindo em um dia glorioso?**

Naquele momento, quando eu sentia minha vida saindo do meu corpo, enquanto Satã tomava conta dele, eu olhava para meu filho, e me vinham a mente todos os momentos que eu e ele estivemos juntos.

Eu sabia, era obvio que ele cuidaria das minhas crianças, como ele já estava cuidando de Yukio. Mas mesmo assim era tão triste saber que eu não os tocaria mais, que eu não poderia mais rir enquanto ele se transformava naquele cachorro falante com uma aparecia tão engraçada. Até aquele tempo eu não gostava muito de cachorro.

E eu sorri, apesar de tudo, eu sorri. Satã iria destruir meu corpo, eu sabia.

Mas a minha alma estava intacta, e meus sentimentos também. E agora eu via que aquele tempo, a anos e anos atrás, eram mesmo os de calmaria. A tempestade viria agora, com meus meninos como exorcistas.

E acima de tudo, eu via que meus sentimentos continuariam intactos pela eternidade, eu o amaria para sempre, por toda a eternidade. E eu sabia que meu sentimento _sempre _seria correspondido.


End file.
